A Year In Letters
by StayInspired
Summary: Sometimes the most loving things can be simple words written down forever encasing a person's love for another.
1. Chapter 1

I plan on writing another story in about a week and going through Christmas time maybe a chapter or two a week going all the way up until New Year's Day kind of like a short journal for the holidays. The main characters will most likely be Hermione and Snape or Rory and Logan.

I want it to be more of an uplifting story based on love, fun memories, shared events things a long those lines instead of a sad story based on flash backs and conflict.

If anyone has anything they would like to add please say something but I just wanted to let people know that there is a story in the works.


	2. Backstory

Back Story:

Thanksgiving

Logan and Rory met when he was a sophomore in high school and she was a freshmen. They became fast friends but stayed away from getting together too afraid at the time of ruining such a great friendship. However after a few years Logan finally gave into his feelings and asked out his best friend of three years on a proper date to their favorite restaurant The Melting Pot. She of course said yes and they enjoyed a relationship of dating for a good four years. They had their up's and most certainly down's just like any other couple but managed to get married on August 24th (which was the first day they met all those years ago).

Rory had also developed a rather close relationship with Mitchum and Shira due to Lorelai and Luke being rather busy with April and the twins they had when Rory had just gotten together with Logan. Lorelai had never really warmed up to Logan so it was easier for Rory to just live with a set of parents that approved of her choices and were willing to listen to her as well.

Logan had two siblings one older one younger, and he was rather close with both of them. As is Rory due to her actually meeting his younger brother (Seth) before she met Logan. Then there was Benny the oldest who Logan trusted with his life and Rory trusted with the relationship that Logan and her had. He was also the first one to know that Logan wanted to propose, and helped set it up.

The year before they got married Rory had decided to start writing letters almost daily and most importantly around special days to let him know how much she cared and appreciated him. It did improve his mood greatly though whenever he was having a rough day.


	3. Letter One

December 12th, 2015

Dearest Logan,

Today was filled with love a little bit of fear, but best of all trust and new memories were created. I love it when we get to go out on proper dates during this rather hectic season. With articles, deadlines, mixers, as well as Christmas Parties it has been rather hard to find some time to ourselves.

I've been doing some thinking lately, Logan and I wanted to tell you from the bottom of my heart how grateful I am to have you in my life. That you are my rock, my shoulder to cry on when our parents can't be there for us. The humor to my crappy day. The logic to my not so logical side. The only one who can tell me that I've had way to much caffeine in one sitting.

Logan you are the love of my life, and I treasure each and every day that we have together. I hope you remember that always.

Much Love

Ace


	4. Letter Two

December 16th, 2015

Dearest Logan,

It is now three days until our wonderful Christmas celebrations and I can not wait to see the look on your face when you open the rest of your presents. We may have gotten the major presents a little early but at the end of the day it has been a wonderful month for us.

We may have had rather big fights over the ordeal with "the scumbag" but you stuck by me and helped me heal in a way no one else could and for that I will be forever grateful.

And I know at some point while you are opening your gifts you may stop and think "Why did you do this the PS3 was more than enough" I did it to see you smile and content. To offer you congratulates for being done with school for the year, and being able to somewhat relax now. The list may have been continued but in all honesty every year will bring new reasons why I love you and am beyond thankful to have you in my life.

One of my favorite memories of you happened on December 14th, 2010 when you gave me the promise ring that led to our marriage two years later. I met those words that night, "I promise to love you forever and always. To be there for you whenever you need me, and to hold you in my heart for all of eternity." You are the be quean in my dark days. Remember that always.

I will leave this letter on one final thing. I love it when you call and we laugh on the phone together, it doesn't get much better than enjoying the simple things of life with you.

Love you Always,

Rory


	5. Letter Three

December 21st, 2015

Logan,

We have now celebrated our own special Christmas, and your reactions to the rest of your presents were everything I wanted them to be. You may have asked why but I do simply love to see your smile.

That night was in a way something we both desperately needed. Between work, school, finals, other issues, it was fun to just be able to relax with each other and be us again.

However we do need to sort out Christmas Eve as well as Christmas Day. You get done with work at 4:30 right? And your family stuff starts at 5 which is when I get done. So I should be able to make it just about twenty to thirty minutes late. Which is usually a good thing because your brother has a knack for being late! (Don't make that face you know I love your brother like he is my own). So we should be done eating and unwrapping some stuff between 8:30 9:30ish? Then I figured we could just go over to my parents house and go to the 11:00 service. Now afterwards we do a family tradition of unwrapping presents that remind us of Jesus and since my brothers can't be there this year we may not do that but if you want to stay and hang out while we do that, it would be great as well. It won't be a long drawn out thing because Luke and my mom have a lot of errands to run the next morning to get ready for Gigi coming back from Paris and then we will spend time with them after they get done with Christopher.

You know us though there isn't going to be a huge meal but we do like to play games after we eat and you are more than included in this as well! As you already know! Just wanted to make sure you still wanted to stick with the tradition. If not just let me know and we will sort it out when we get home later on tonight.

It is rather hard to believe that we are already sharing out second Christmas together as a married couple and our almost our tenth as best friends. My how time flies by dear Logan. I couldn't have asked for a better husband than you and I truly hope that this letter makes your day better!

Much love,

Rory


	6. Letter Four

December 26th, 2015

Dear Logan,

Sadly we will be missing each other today too many other things going on. But I did think of a wonderful way to thank you for not just the past few days but the past few years.

So I should be done with work at 6:00 on Saturday and home by 6:15 6:20 at the latest. I will change at your parents house because the three of us haven't talked (really talked) in a while so I thought I would stop by and visit them for about half an hour. We should be at the surprise no later than 7 under the name of Gilmore. All you have to do is drive!

We have more than earned this lovely surprise and what better way than to have it on than New Year's Eve. We haven't spent it together for a while and I hope that you have as much fun as possible on this night.

I am off now to go find an outfit for that lovely night as well as work tomorrow! See you when you get home for dinner! Missing you already

Love,

Rory


	7. Letter Five

January 5th, 2015

Dearest Logan,

We are now almost a week into the New Year and I have been doing some reflecting and rather fond reminiscing. Remembering a few years ago when I was having some doubts around this time of year after you had said a joke that was less than funny. I finally told you that I was scared of you leaving me, of our relationship not working. That I was tired of doubting us all the time. It may have started out as a fight but it ended in a rather passion filled event of love making and honestly I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I love the way you put your hand on my back, the way you kissed my neck. You always have known how to pleasure me and in that night that moment you did it remarkably well. The best line was when you were walking me home.

*Flashback*

"_I don't know if I'm over thinking this which is totally a possibility but sex which is something that is supposed to bring a couple closer together" Rory _

"_Not when my dad tries to spy on us"-Logan_

_(face finally relaxes and she just laughed) "Yeah, that's a good point there!"-Rory _

"_Well I guess we are going to have try again"-Logan _

_(she just smiled at him) _

"_I'm being serious"-Logan _

_(she looked lovingly at him) "Well it's nice to hear that you desire me.-Rory _

_*End of Flashback*_

_Logan, I can not even begin to express how wonderful it was to hear you say that. For once to feel and trust how much you loved and desire me in return. I went to bed that night with a sense of fulfillment that felt so splendid that sleep was almost rendered unnecessary. _

_Monday, is going to great for us not because of sex or added benefits of things like that but because our love will excel beyond what has already happened. Before this turn into a novel I will good bye for now and hope to see you soon for dinner. _

_Love, _

_Rory _


	8. Dells

"Why this why now?"-Logan

"I thought now would be as good as a time as any. What's the real problem here?"-Rory

(walks away)

"Logan"-Rory

"I don't have a problem."

"But"-Rory

"I know my tone made it sound like I was angry I am far from that believe me. The letters you wrote me have been wonderful. Each day something new, something loving. The times we had back then were stunning. They still are in fact. Rory, you have been the person to keep me grounded, felt loved, as well as desire everyday. For that I owe you things that money can not buy."-Logan

(she just looks at him in shock) "Logan, it has been a while since I have heard you say something like that"-Rory

"It has been far too long. And those letters reminded me of just that. In fact I think it is time to give you a surprise in return for each nice thing you have done for me. Shall we?"-Logan

"Where are we going? Do I need to dress up?"-Rory

"The location is one you will like dressing up isn't a necessity that is up to you."-Logan

"You do know I didn't write those letters in order to get something from you right? I just wanted you to know I much I love you and how thankful I am to have you in my life."-Rory

"Of course I know that, Ace. And I just wanted to let you know that the feeling is mutual. Why don't you go get changed and we can get going."-Logan

"Sounds like a plan. I'll be back in about twenty minutes."-Rory

(he kisses her sweetly before she leaves to go upstairs. She finally decided on a lovely blue flowly floor length dress made of cotton considering it was a nice spring day. He ha discovered the letters a few weeks ago but he had wanted to wait on the surprise so it would be nice and sunny when he gave it to her. He was dressed in khakis with a black shirt on top looking rather sexy. They were finally at the location)

"Honey how did you manage this?"-Rory

"It doesn't end here, baby."-Logan (as he was saying that his older brother Benny came out of the hallway and Rory gave him a running hug)

"Hello to you as well, Rory"-Benny

"Logan, you have officially outdone yourself this time."-Rory

"That was kind of the plan. Shall we get started then, simply because Benny is only here for the afternoon as well as evening. He has to leave first thing tomorrow."-Logan

With that the three of them went on to enjoy the Dells in Wisconsin which Rory had been wanting to do with him for almost a decade now. Benny was there because the three of them were also pretty close and had become that way through varying events in their lives. Logan's wedding, Rory's self esteem as well as doubts with her husband, Benny's surgeries among other things. He did have one final surprise as did she but that would be saved for the next day when they were truly by themselves enjoying each other in ways only a couple could.

(The next morning after Benny had left. Rory and Logan were getting into their bathing suits to enjoy the private pool they had on the first level of the two floors he had rented out for them)

"This is by far one of the best ways we have spent an anniversary together."-Rory

"Well you inspired me to do this. May I ask one thing though?"-Logan

"Of course, honey. What is it?"-Rory

"When did you have time to write the letters?"-Logan

"Sometimes it was at work during a lunch break, sometimes late at night when I couldn't sleep because I missing you too much. I thought it was a great present for you and that's how it was supposed to be but after New Year's I liked how the letters were flowing and how honest and candid I could be so I turned them out to be a longer thing."-Rory

"Well I look forward to continue reading them. Let's go for a swim shall we?"-Logan

"Let's"-Rory

(On that note the not so newlyweds went to enjoy a lovely swim in the spring air)

Author's Note: I know that this chapter isn't a letter but I felt like chapter was needed in order to move the story along a bit faster. Do not worry there will still be letters and loving moments just like the story started out but there needed to be dialogue. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


	9. Letter Six

January 12th, 2016

Logan,

Yesterday we spent such a lovely day together. No work for either one of us, just a day full of movies, junk food, and snuggling. It truly doesn't get much better than that does it? It is nice when you and I can spend days like that together. We should really do it more often.

However, today it was back to the old grind of working and missing each other. Not a huge fan of not spending time together but it is worth it in the end. The house we now have is simply put breath taking. Thank you for all the hard worked hours, the long business trips away from home. Each business meeting with your father that lasted longer than it should.

I was thinking that after this weekend of work and snow maybe we could do something fun, and relaxing once again. Doesn't really to me what we do as long as I am with you.

O, I totally forgot to mention this and maybe your brother called you to let you know but he would like us to stop by and visit for dinner and a movie night around 8:00 on Thursday night. Would you like to go with me or do you have a meeting with Mitchum that night? If that night doesn't work for you, I told Benny that we would work out something for the following week.

Hopefully, work isn't too bad for you but I do know how much you hate driving in the snow even if it is a short drive. Tell your dad I said hi, and will see him for lunch tomorrow. See you soon baby, have a great day.

Much love,

Rory


	10. Time Line

**Timeline: for Christmas Diaries **

Rory meets Seth: August 16, 2006

(she met him fist simply because they were in the same grade, she was taking a walk in the park and ran into him. He told her about Logan and introduced them a week later)

Logan & Rory met: August 24th, 2006

(he was a sophomore and she was a freshmen they met at the Starbucks that was inside Chilton)

Rory meets Benny: October 7th, 2006

(during a family dinner with Logan, Shira, and Mitchum Benny had come over to do some laundry and Rory was also there so Logan naturally introduced him to his girlfriend and they also became fast friends)

Logan and Rory start dating: July 11th, 2009

Logan proposes: September 10h, 2012

(Both of his parents as well as his siblings were there, and for once Lorelai as well as Luke made an appearance in their daughter's life, which meant a lot to Rory. He proposed at their favorite location the fountains near the house after a rather romantic dinner at The Melting Pot.)

They get married on: August 24th, 2013

( color theme: Sapphire blue, and silver. His tux was from Armani, while her dress was from Private Label G rather form fitting and stunning. It was a small event even though Shira wanted it to be large society event. The ceremony was at a church, while the reception was at a place called Waterfront.)

They move into their own house on: April 15th, 2014

(it may seem a little fast to move into a house after only a year of marriage but since they had the money and found exactly what they wanted for a good price they decided to scoop it up)

Rory starts writing letters for Logan during Christmas: December 12th, 2015


	11. Letter Seven

January 13th, 2016

Dear Logan,

I for once won't think about the perfect words the length of this letter. The timing of it and the things that make me feel like I should censor myself. I will be completely honest, and loving. Caring and the best I can be. I love being able to stay in the pj's or just dress in sweatpants and you still think I look amazing. You kiss me and it takes my breath away. The way you were in my dreams last night was even better. It made me feel alive loved, adored. Like you get me to feel in real life which honestly I wouldn't want it any other way.

I look forward to the days where we just cuddle at night in our bed or the wonderful whirlpool like we haven't done in a while. Or take pictures and just have fun doing that. I heard you say last night that you miss you and it touched my heart in a way nothing else can. I love It when you say things like that as well as compliment me and say that I am beautiful, and look great today.

One of my New Year's Resolution is everyday in someway to show you that I love you. By a letter, a text or picture message, a wall post, or just a phone call. I want you to know how much I love you, care for you, appreciate you, and thank God each day that you are in my life. You are such a driving force in who I have become. I wouldn't have finished Yale if you weren't for you. I wouldn't push myself to become all that I can be if it weren't for you. I thank you for your support when my parents and I decided to part ways a little bit based on who I was dating.

Thank you for the shoulder to cry on whenever I needed you, the love you give me no matter what the situation. This year is totally going to be ours, in many different ways. Can not wait to show you a good time on Monday. See you soon my love.

Love always,

Rory


	12. Letter Eight

February 28th, 2016

Dearest Love,

My oh my has it been a long time since one has written to you and for that my deepest apology. I want you to know that for starters my love for you has not diminished even with the lack of letters. In fact it has been the exact opposite. It has deepened, and grown to depths I couldn't dream possible. Thank you for being so supportive the other night. So understanding during that rough time. No matter your fears, worries or insecurities, please know that at the end of the day you are the one I love no matter what. You are my rock, the man of my dreams on so many levels. I thank God each and every day that I have you.

O alright. Finn has been nagging me to tell you the plans for the lovely anniversary. So here it goes: I'm thinking we could drive to the train station in Cary at around 8:30 or 9 in the morning and go from there to Shedd's. Spend a few hours there, grab something to eat, maybe (stress the word maybe) do a little bit of shopping. Then head home when our lovely energy levels finally give out. I checked the train schedule and the last one leaves at 10:30 (I'm pretty sure maybe that was the bus one). Anyway I'll double check the times when it is closer to the date.

Hope that sounds good to you. I'm working on the prices right now and will post it on here when one has it all figured out. Let me know what you think or you if want anything added to the day. You might want to take that day off by the way. I know it may be hard to convince Mitchum to let you do this but considering the occasion I think he will be okay with it! You already know the prices for everything, but we should bring along some extra cash just in case.

Back to the main point of this letter. Logan, you have changed so much since the first time that we met. The effort you put into our relationship to this day astounds me and gets me to love you a little more each day that we are together.

Good luck with all the appointments today I know they add a lot of stress to your already stressful day but just think when you get home I will be here, with a comforting meal and your favorite movie to help ease some of the tension. See you soon baby.

I love you,

Rory


	13. Back Story to Letter Nine

Back story to Letter Nine:

About two years ago after a long day at work, Rory hung out with one of the guy's that she had met at work. They had known each other for about a month, and the night started out fine but after a while the guy took things a bit too far and ended up assaulted Rory. She waited about five days to tell Logan and when she finally told him he was mad at first but then backed her up each step that she took. However, she never really dealt with the emotions and after a while she started fighting with Logan all the time. She finally caved and told him what was going on, and he once again stood by her.

During the same week that she revealed those emotions, she almost lost her dream job as a writer on the paper because of the lack of writing during her healing time about the assault. The day after almost losing her job, she decided to do loving things each day for Logan otherwise than letters to show her appreciation.

Author's Note:

I do hope that this little Back story helps explain letter nine. Don't worry Rory does get better truly better.


	14. Letter Nine

March 1st, 2016

Gumby,

To the love of my life. My rock my shield, my bright spots in shitty times. O my how this week has been trying. Dealing with the emotions that came with being assaulted then almost losing my dream job. But you took it in your stride, and helped me feel whole, safe and truly loved. And for that I will be forever grateful. I also appreciate that you came with me to get my nails done. I know that it isn't your favorite thing in the world to do but you did it in order to spend time with me which means more than you know.

I haven't been the easy person to get along with over the past few weeks and I apologize from the bottom of my heart for that. Dealing with what happened, and almost losing my job haven't been easy on me. And you helping me through it, has been the best thing. I know that you are angry about what happened as well. You have every right to want to rip his head off of his body, and tear him limb from limb. He is a scum bag, and worthless peace of nothing that doesn't deserve to walk on this planet let alone still walk around the place that we work. But at the end of the day that is what ended up happening. We both have to realize as well as accept that what happened has happened and move on from it to the best of our ability. It may not be easy at times, I may be moody I may pick fights with you over the littlest of things but please know that at the end of the day I still love you and it's just old insecurities, and fears about what happened surfacing again is all.

I look forward to our Monday date of snuggling on the couch and watching a good movie. Sharing loving as well as comforting words which is what we both need after our exhausting weekends of work as well as writing. Thanks again for everything and be prepared for a few surprises on Monday. Get that smirk off your face it's nothing major but things you will appreciate.

Your's forever,

Rory


	15. Letter Ten

Dearest Love,

Even through the darkest times I can count on you. Losing that second job wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but the way you made me feel confident, loved and like I can still conquer the world was truly splendid. I love that we still have something so truly wonderful.

That night when we got back from our walk that night then went grocery shopping for the comfort foods, got home and we helped each other make dinner we flowed together flawlessly just like the first time. Nights like those are the best, were yes we do have stress but we handle it to the best of our abilities and move on from it.

Speaking of moving on from it, I finally got around to getting the information about Six Flags. I'm thinking that we and group of friends can go during the first or second week of July. The tickets are $39.99 each if we order them on line, $59.99 if we get them at the park. I'm not sure if that includes the water park or not but we can find out when you get home tonight and we can look into it together. We will want to bring some extra money for food, shopping and parking of course. Also a change of clothes, since we are going to end up getting wet with all the water rides etc. We can leaves the towels and such in the car as long as we lock it up it shouldn't be a problem. Then maybe for our anniversary I was thinking we could do Shedd's Aquarium. But that might get a bit pricey between having to take the train, all the shows, then dinner. Although, at the same time I think It would be a good thing for us to do. Have some quality alone time, without the stress of work between us. We should really talk about that as well now that I think about it.

I do hope that the surprise for lunch and the brownies helped improve your mood a bit. I know that work has been rather stressful lately, with all the projects you have coming up and the new venture coming up soon as well. Just remember that at the end of the day this will all pay off.

I'm off to change clothes, and get dinner on the table, both of our favorite meals roast and potatoes, with sugar cookies for desert. Hope you are coming home ASAP for one is missing you greatly tonight.

Love Always,

Rory


	16. Explaining

In response to two rather negative and I see stuck up reviews: I would like to explain a few things.

This isn't a "story" based solely on the facts and history of Gilmore Girls, hence writing it on fan fiction. It is based somewhat on real life, with bits and pieces of Gilmore Girls. Yes, I realize that Rory and Logan wouldn't shop at Old Navy nor eat at Olive Garden but my version of the couple in this story, they aren't rich stuck up snobs. They are more middle to a little bit of upper-class. Later on in the "story" they will obtain more money but right now they are working for what they want, and need in life like a majority of people do.

I don't really include Rory's family because it isn't the point of the story and when I do include any actual dialogue it is once again based loosely on real life events and in this scenario Rory is closer to Logan's parents by a little bit more than her own. It is not a huge thing but a little bit of one. I know who my characters are and their history quite well thank you. This isn't a typical story, it is letters which don't really have plots to begin with. Each one is different for each little or big token of love that Logan shows her and how she responds to it. Rory and Logan have pretty much the same friends so at the risk of sounding repetitive I didn't want to include his friends.

I would also just like to say that I write this letters when and how I write them. I don't beg people for reviews, I don't change stories based on negative one's either. I do appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRISTICITISM, not people who just enjoy flaming others. On that note I do plan on keeping up with this story. Thank you for all the POSTIVIE feedback, and awesome reviews though.


	17. A Walk & A Visit

Author's Note: Two things, the first one being if in the other AN, I sounded a little bit to angry or mean I do want to say that I am sorry, but flaming is a big pet peeve of mine. The second one, I have rather missed writing dialogue and I feel at this point it is kind of necessary, and hopefully welcomed.

March 19th, 2016

(after seeing Rory in a brand new floor length summer dress with varying shades or blue and hints of purple, they decided that they should do a fun photo shoot. They had worked on gathering up the supplies, and just enjoying one another for the past few minutes when Logan finally asked)

"You got everything you need baby?"-Logan

"Of course I do. You know me, Logan."-Rory

(they laugh) "Fair enough point there. Shall we?"-Logan

"Let's go."-Rory

(they head out to their favorite park to do the photo shoot. It was a beautiful day and when they finished they just talked about their families, plans for their anniversary, etc. After they finished with the walk, as well as the photo shoot they went to visit Mitchum and Shira, as well as Lorelai and Luke for they hadn't visited their families in about two weeks. When Rory and Logan first got married her mom wasn't the biggest supporter but over time she grew to love him like her own. The couple helped baby sit the twins and hung out with April as well and the family became close once again)

*At The Gilmore-Danes Household*

"So how are my favorite daughter and her husband doing? It has been a few weeks? How is work?"-Lorelai

(the couple exchange a look) "What happened?"-Luke

"Nothing, Luke. I promise just Rory and I have decided not to talk about work today. It makes it easier on our relationship. But otherwise than that we are doing rather well. We have decided to go to Six Flags with Benny and Seth at the end of May."-Logan

"That's great. The two of them will love that. They haven't had time to get out that much between school and other things."-Lorelai

"I know, Mom, that's why I thought it would be better to invite the two of them instead of inviting our other friends."-Rory

"So, since you have that all sorted out what do you plan to do for your four year anniversary then?"-Lorelai

"Well, we have also decided to go to Shedd's Aquarium and spend a few days in Chicago as well. We have more than earned it."-Logan

(the entire table nods, then Rory excuses herself to make a call to Seth to let him know of the plans for Six Flags)

"O, what's the real plan here. I know you Huntzberger and the look on your face says that you have more planned then she knows about. So out with it."-Lorelai

"A couple of weeks ago Mitchum wrote a check to Rory and I."-Logan

"Wait, how much? Are there any strings attached or was it truly a gift?"-Luke

"He said it was truly a gift, no strings attached. He promised me that on the contract between us at the company, so I'm not too worried."-Logan

"Okay, so how much was the check for?"-Lorelai

"5 and half million."-Logan

(the room is just silent trying to take in what Logan had just told them. Rory walks in at that moment and she senses something major had happened while she was talking to Seth.


	18. Money

"What happened?"-Rory

"You and Logan need to talk hun. We will see you later on okay?"-Lorelai

"Okay. We will probably stop by before the trip to Chi-Town. Love you, Mom. Love you Luke."-Rory

"Love you too"-Rory

(The two of them head back into the house, Rory and Logan drive back to their's. They decide to change into more comfortable clothes, he grabbed a glass of gin while she sipped at some chilled peppermint tea. The two of them ended up on the patio to discuss the important topic at hand)

"Alright, what's going on Logan that I don't know about yet?"-Rory

"Mitchum gave us a check."-Logan

"What? No. Logan we talked about this. I understand that your father wants to do this and I more than understand why, but."-Rory

"Please just hear me out okay."-Logan

(sighs heavily) "Fine, go ahead."-Rory

"He said that there were no string attached to this, it was a gift because he doesn't want to see you and I struggle anymore to pay off our loans, as well as our cars etc. It's not like he can't afford to give us the money and it would more like help us out in the long run."-Logan

"Fine, I guess it would be nice to have a bit more money to spend on things."-Rory

(hugs her and she lightly kissed him) "So, how much is he giving us?"-Rory

"The first check is five and half million, then after the new newspaper opens up next month near the Crystal Lake, he is going write another one for seven and half million."-Logan

(she doesn't say anything for several moments) "Rory? Are you okay?"-Logan

(she still doesn't say anything) "Rory"-Logan

"Your father is giving us thirteen million dollars? Did I hear that correctly?"-Rory

(laughs a little bit) "Yes you did honey."-Logan

"I don't know to feel about this. I mean it is a great thing. We could pay off our loans in no time, actually buy a decent size house. Have time and money to spend on an actual vacation."-Rory

"That's what I was thinking. Among some other things."-Logan

(she just gives him a look) "Logan, that still isn't going to happen. We've talked about this before."-Rory

"Rory, come on."-Logan

"Logan, I'm sorry I can't. Kids just aren't an option. Even having the money now it's just not an option."-Rory

(she starts to walk but Logan gently stops her) "Ace, I am more than okay with this you know that. We are both far too stubborn, impatient, as well as workaholics to raise a child. Please don't think that for one second I want to try to change that. Okay?"-Logan

(just giggles and takes his hand) "I'm sorry it's just kind of touchy subject I guess. Anyway, I told Seth that you, him, Benny, and I would meet up at Yumz tomorrow for some frozen yogurt and sort out all the details for Six Flags and any other dates to spend some time together. Is that alright?"-Rory

"Of course that is alright. Why don't we head to bed it's a rather busy day. And maybe we can fit something else into this early night."-Logan

"That sounds like a plan to me. Let's go"-Rory

(the two of the them enjoy a night of relaxation. It is now the following day March 20th, 2012 the group had already met each other and discussed Six Flags. Logan had gone back to work while Rory went to go to Mitchum)

"Hey, Rory. We just saw you yesterday what's going on?"-Mitchum

"Logan, told me about the money."-Rory

"Now, before you get upset"-Mitchum

(Mitchum was about to go into a whole tirade but Rory just hugged him before he got started) "What was that for?"-Mitchum

"Thank you. I know that you thought that I would be upset about the invest that you are doing, but believe me I am far from it. It has been a long struggle for Logan and I over the past few years and it will be nice to not have to worry about every little thing now. This invest means more than you know. Thank you truly."-Rory

"You and Logan deserve this, that's why I did it. Why don't we grab something to drink and I can fill you on all the details for the money when to sign etc."-Mitchum

"Let's."-Rory

Author's Note: The next chapter might be a letter since I don't want all the boring details of the that meeting in this story. I will try to update later on this week. Hope you liked it.


	19. Business

March 21st, 2016

(Logan has been home for about ten minutes and finds a letter on the dresser from Rory stating simply)

-Sitting here at the fountains in the park, please join me. Love Rory-

(He gets changed into something a bit more comfortable, then heads to the park to join his wife)

"You doing alright?"-Logan

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"-Rory

"You usually only come down here when you are upset or need some space to think about things."-Logan

(she just giggles)

"What is so funny baby?"-Logan

"Honey, we are coming into five and half million dollars rather soon. We can finally afford to do things, buy what we want with no worries about how we are going to pay it back. We have the plans for our anniversary set. We get to see Benny and Seth soon. Everything is going remarkably well. I am more than content right now."-Rory

(he smiles lovingly at her) " Fair enough point there. It's just, I guess I am still a little bit worried about why my dad is doing this you know. He usually does have strings attached to things like this. We both know that."-Logan

(at that moment his phone goes off) "Ignore it."-Rory

"I can't, it's my father"-Logan

"You can call him back. Logan, we need to talk about this."-Rory

"We will when I get back. I promise you that"-Logan

"Logan"-Rory

(however he just walks back to the house so he can talk to Mitchum. Rory just heads to Seth's house to talk to him. He lets her in after he answers the door)

"Rory, what's wrong"-Seth

"You know that Mitchum wrote us a check for a rather large sum of money right?"-Rory

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"-Seth

"Logan thinks that there are strings attached to it. I can't seem to get it into his head that for once there are not any. That it is just your father being nice."-Rory

(he stops her before she get started on a rant) "There are strings. Huge strings actually."-Seth

(she just looks at him with hurt, as well as pure anger in her eyes, she grabs her purse and heads to the door)

"Rory, stop. Don't be mad they are rather beneficial strings this time"-Seth

"Seth you have five minutes to explain how the hell there are such things as beneficial strings when it comes to your father."-Rory

"He wants the four of us to open up our own business of our choosing with a side order of letter writing as well as books. Dad knows that Benny, Logan and I are rather strong writers when it comes to well pretty much anything, however you have more than capable writing abilities for novels and other endeavourers. He figured that by us doing this it would bring in far more money, as well as spend more time together."-Seth

"That is actually rather beneficial. Why couldn't he just tell Logan and I that instead of hiding it from us?"-Rory

"Dad assumed that the two of you would have said no."-Seth

"He assumed wrong. These aren't even strings at all. This is a wonderful opportunity for all involved."-Rory

"I just hope that Logan handles it as well as you have."-Seth

"He is on the phone with Mitchum as we speak. I think that he will be okay with opening another business, however I think that he will be pretty pissed that he lied about the reasoning behind the checks."-Rory

"Fair enough, I wouldn't really blame him. Does Logan know where you are?"-Seth

(she just looks at him) "Yeah that was a dumb question. I was thinking of grilling out for dinner tonight. Would the two of you like to join me?"-Seth

"We would love to. Let me go see how the phone call is going and we should be back over in about half an hour forty five minutes. Thanks for explaining everything though."-Rory

"Anytime, see you shortly."-Seth

(she walks back to her house) "Logan?"-Rory

"Dad just told me the reasoning behind the checks."-Logan

"And? What do you think?"-Rory

"I am hurt that he lied to me but after he apologized and we talked actually talked about it instead of yelling I think that it is a pretty good idea. I mean the four of us could pull this off. I'm going to be honest though it might be a little bit rough at first, but we can handle it."-Logan

(hugs him) "I'm so glad to hear you say that. I am looking forward to starting this project with my husband and two favorite brothers."-Rory

"Speaking of brothers, how is Seth doing?"-Logan

(the two share a much needed laugh) "He is good. Invited us for dinner actually. I told him that I wanted to see how you handled the conversation with your father, then we would head over there. If you want to of course."-Rory

"Of course I do. I haven't see Seth in a while. Let's go."-Logan

(The three shared a great dinner and movie that night, enjoying talk of other things then money and business for a change.)


	20. Letter Eleven

March 21st, 2012

Logan,

I am writing this well after you have gone to bed and fallen asleep. I would love nothing more than to join you in a peaceful slumber however one's mind has other ideas for this evening.

After finding out from Seth the strings that your father had come up with, and even though this is a good thing for all involved. I am thinking that maybe it isn't such a good idea after all. That maybe you, Benny, and Seth should go into business together but I think that the novels and letter writing should be something different that way we have a separate identity Remember the last business your dad and you set up and no one knew nor recognized that you were apart of it because your father's name was on the building as well? I don't think that the three of you need to go through that again.

Now, before you get upset please do not for a second think that I don't want to work with you for I do. I will still be joining you as much as I possibly can for lunches, as well as meetings. I promise you that with everything that I am. But this time around I think having separate things will be good for us. If you have any argument, or hurt feelings over this please by all means let me know and we will work something out, alright?

Onto more entertaining things shall we? I have set up an appointment on Monday to for glasses, then a reservation at one of our favorite restaurants. After that I figured maybe we could have a bit of fun in the hot tube followed by the shower. After the semi stressful day we had I feel that we have more than earned this little day of pampering and fun with the best husband a woman could possibly ask for. What do you think of this idea?

On a side note remind me that we have to return that casserole dish to Seth, and then make a dinner date with Benny ASAP. Remember that we told him we would come over before we did the trip to Six Flags, which is approaching rather quickly.

I think that my body is going to rebel if I don't join in the bed, so until next time.

Much Love,

Rory


	21. Letter Twelve

~The way you kiss me good night, the way you hug me, the way you smile, everything about you is just wonderful~

Dear Logan,

I think about you often, I think about what an amazing person you are and the wonderful thing we have going for us. And today I just wanted you to know that. The sun is shining, the wind blowing gently, and a sense of peace that only days like this can offer. I am looking rather forward to tomorrow. Spending the day together without work, without family arguments. Just you me and a day full of fun.

It is going to be a short letter today due to having to take care of a few different things but tomorrow's letter will be longer. See you tonight when you get home.

Love,

Rory


	22. Letter Thirteen

Monday March 26th, 2012

Dearest Logan,

The desire you spark in me is something I have never felt before. I love every minute that you touch me, while you are seducing me. I love the way my heart skips a beat, the way you get me to moan your name. Logan, you are such an amazing guy not only in the small actions but the way we make love as well. It is always magnificent, you always get me to feel like a queen.

I am now looking even more forward to next week and hopefully it will hurry up and get here because I can not wait to have you inside of me and just to be with you again. O how I have missed that over the past month and half. Darn stress of work and our time conflicting schedules. That day is going to be amazing.

I also just want to say that the day we had today was something we should continue to share on a daily basis. The laughs we had during both movies, and just over the little things in life was truly a wonderful thing. Days like should be marked down on the calendar. Thank you truly for everything you did tonight. The feeling we both left the house with and fell asleep to is truly such a magnificent thing.

Anyway enough about that that. My lunch is around 5 today (you know how they never let me go on time). Well not just the bosses but since I am a perfectionist when it comes to writing I want to make sure it is taken care of before I eat. Today I also need to organize the desk a little bit before I head out so I should be out no later than 5:15. Thank you so much for doing this by the way, for it means more than you know. It helps ease the stress of a bad day, and takes away the slight ache of missing you.

Logan, I love you more than you can ever fathom, and I hope that you know this. Wednesday will be here before we know, and we can relax once again. I hope that you get the car payment taken care of and than can relax somewhat about your money. That check can not come soon enough. Wipe that smirk off your face right now. Before this letter turns into something a little bit over done I'm going to stop and take care of a few things around the house. Thanks again for everything.

Much Love,

Rory


	23. Letter Fourteen

Thursday April 12th, 2016

My love,

Yesterday was by all means not the easiest thing for us to go through. I came so close to just giving up on us. Not because I didn't love you anymore. But simply put because I felt I could no longer fight for us. No longer deal with the disappointment and the heartbreak that you unknowingly kept doing to me. But after the intense conversation, and a lot of crying (on my side), I truly feel that we can make it work again. We can truly have something wonderful, and loved filled. I look forward to and do hope that you call later on tonight. I look forward to spending our lunch together tomorrow. I look forward to the party we are going to on Sunday. I look forward truly look forward to the relationship that we are going to have from now on.

O speaking of things to look forward to. I have a few details about The Dells. The King suite is $99 a night. So for a total of three nights it would be around $200 to about $220 with taxes for the three days. The Mt. Olympus park is 5 minutes away from the hotel. The ticket prices would be around $20 to about $40 a person for the day. Which I can cover that it isn't a problem. Now, I know that you don't want to do a lot of shopping but there a few candy shops that I was thinking that we could stop by and maybe pick some things out for our parents. The restaurants range from Culvers, Cold Stone Creamery, a few different bars, as well as deli type restaurants etc. They do have fancier ones but I figured that we could skip those for now. Yes even with the extra money we now have I just think it would be better for us to skip it. Clothing wise there are a few different places we could stop but I think planning them out now would be pointless, but the shot glass will most likely be picked up in one of the clothing shops.

July 19th through the 21st are still good dates hopefully. This is going to be a very powerful yet great trip for us to go on. Between work, the new class you will be taking over the summer. But this will be a great way to end that day. With a final then a vacation. I do hope that you are looking as forward to this as I am.

I am missing you already, with every inch of me. Tomorrow can not get here soon enough. Hope your day goes well and that you enjoy the game with Benny and Seth. Hope to talk to you soon.

I love you baby,

Rory


	24. Letter Fifteen

Tuesday April 17th, 2016

Dearest Logan,

I was just sitting here on our bed and a wave of passion, love, desire, and deep appreciation for the things we have. The man I love has been there all along I just get sidetracked by other things and over think a lot more than I should. I look forward to tomorrow. The sweet touches that get my heart to skip a beat. The kisses that turn me on to this day. The looks that you give me that to this day get me to feel so safe and loved. I don't want this to be a novel for tomorrow our love with be shown in such wonderful ways. See you soon baby.

Much Love,

Rory


	25. List

**Shopping List: **

Snacks (such as gummies, pop tarts, chips etc), Sunscreen, Drinks (Monster, water, as well as juice), a swim suit cover up dress (maybe).

**Packing List: **

Swim suits, sunglasses, underwear, bras, shorts, a pair of jeans in case it gets cold, a sweater, socks, tennis shoes (one pair for each of us just in case), flip flops, camera/ camera charger as well as a memory card, wallets, id's (which will already be on us at that point), cell phone chargers, toothbrush, comb, face stuff, deodorant, ponytail holders, glasses case, you know what's, and flat iron. Cash, as well as change for the storage lockers at the park. along with the debit and credit cards. O you might want to also bring the Triple A card in case something happens. O can't believe I almost forgot this one, beach towels. The blow dryer comes with the room which is a good thing considering one's hair will be wet for a majority of the trip.

**Things To Do: **

Charge Ipod as well as phone for the trip down there. Leave set of numbers and addresses with both parents. Clean off the memory cards for the cameras. Make sure room (mine) is clean. Clean out your car. Make sure you request time off for those days once again it's July 19th through the 21st. Print off directions for how to get there and how to come back. Also print off directions for how to get from the resort to the Mount Olympus park. Make reservations for room on Wednesday June 27th.

**Things We Will Need Money For: **

**The room (at $89 for Thursday, and $99 a night for Friday) for a King Suite without the whirlpool. **

**The Park is $40 a day (hoping to try to a get a deal to cover the time we would be there instead of paying $80 a day) **

**Restaurants: I plan on bringing between $100 to $120 for dinners, snacks at the park, desserts, etc. **

**Gifts/Souvenirs- No more than $80. **

**An estimated amount for everything is around $672. So saving around $700 would probably be a good idea. Worst case scenario we don't need all of that money and we can put it back in our bank accounts when we get back to town. **

**If there is anything else you think of, that needs to be added, taken away or looked into let me know ASAP. You know how OCD I am about these things. I promise to not be stressed when we get there but I just want to make sure we have as much as possible taken care of before we go. **


	26. Steakhouse

"Don't you think you are being just a little OCD about this trip?"-Logan

(just gives him a look) "Logan, you know me better than most people. It's not that I am OCD I just need to make sure the basics are taken care of. Is that okay?"-Rory

(gives her a quick kiss) "Of course it is. You know that. Now what would you like to do for dinner tonight. I figured we could go to Kobe with Shira and Mitchum, since we haven't seen them for a while."-Logan

"That sounds like a pretty good idea to me. Let me go change. O when is that check coming in by the way?"-Rory

"Can we talk about that at dinner?"-Logan

"Sure thing. I'll be down in about twenty minutes"-Rory

(Logan was already set to go for dinner, and his wife got changed into a silk sapphire blue dress, with a pair of white high heals and a hint of make up. They met his parents at Kobe's about half an hour later)

"Hello Shira, hello Mitchum. How have the two of you been doing?"-Rory

"Rather well actually. Did Logan tell you why we arranged this meeting?"-Mitchum

\

"No, he didn't. I figured it was just to catch up on things. Logan, what is going on here?"-Rory

"My dad wanted to give us the check early. But he also wanted to ask us what the plan was for the businesses. I figured that you could fill him in on that Ace."-Logan

(smiles lovingly at him) Of course. Well as I explained to Logan earlier I feel that he and I should do separate business ventures this time around. We will still work in the same building just with different people working with instead of working together."-Rory

"That way you can keep both of your identities?"-Shira

"Exactly, Shira. So anyway, Logan is going to work on doing on line blogs now as well as online newspapers as actual one's aren't really selling as much as they used to. I plan on writing books as well as an advice column."-Rory

"Who is going to help you guys get this underway then?"-Mitchum

"Benny is going to help me, and Seth is going to help Rory."-Logan

"That sounds like a good set up if you ask me. Benny has always been good at editing and can help you with that Logan, as well as the website design. Seth can help Rory take care of the editing as well as organizing events, PR, meetings etc. You two have thought this through, and for that I am rather proud of both of you."-Mitchum

"Thanks dad"-Logan

"Thanks, Mitchum."-Rory

"There is one more thing before I give you this check though."-Mitchum

(Rory just looks at Logan, who gives her a nod that says go ahead) "I knew it. I knew that there were strings to this check. I appreciate that you want the four of us to go into business together, I appreciate the compliment you just gave us not thirty seconds ago, but I sorry we downright refuse to take this check if there are going to be insane strings attached. He already did the one hundred hour work weeks for you Mitchum. Our marriage can not go through that again. You know that I care about you like a father, and Shira I love you like a second mom as well. But this can not happen again. There is too much pressure that comes with being in Society in which Logan and I do not want to go through. Logan, let's go please."-Rory

(they are about to stand up but Mitchum gently touches Rory and Logan's hands which is an action he hasn't done in a while.)

"If you two would let me finish before assuming what I am going to say, please."-Mitchum

"Alright, what is it"-Logan

"We are increasing the amount of the first check from five and half to twenty. Then the second check will be another ten and we will do another dinner in about two months from now to give the two of you that check. So altogether the joint amount will be thirty millions. Is that sufficient with the two of you?'-Mitchum

(they just look at him with shock in their eyes. Logan is the first one to snap out of it) "Dad are you serious?"-Logan

"Like a heart attack. You two like I said before have more than earned this money, and trust me your mom and I have more than enough to give."-Mitchum

(too stunned and grateful to form any actual sentences the two of them just get up and hug Shira and Mitchum for the next several moments. The four of them continue the dinner, enjoying conversations that aren't consumed with business or money. They go back to Logan's parents house to watch a movie, then head back home. They are now in their bathroom doing their nightly routine)

"Can you believe that your dad just gave us twenty million dollars tonight and then acted like we were talking about the weather."-Rory

"I think that this a really good thing for us though. Once again imagine all the things we can take care now without having to worry about the consequences."-Logan

"That's a good point there, baby. Why don't we call it a night and get some sleep we rather do need it."-Rory

"Let's."-Logan

(the loving couple head to bed for a night filled with sweet touches and wonderful love making)

Author's Note:

The story needed some dialogue. Hope you enjoyed it!


	27. Letter Sixteen

Tuesday April 17th, 2016

Dear Logan,

Two letters in one day, I think that this is a first for us isn't it? It's a good thing. It's a great thing. More than you will know. I have been rather busy doing a little bit more research on our trip, makes list for things to take care of, and trying to help out a friend. The last one on the list was rather fruitless but then again it is the thought that counts right? When not doing research on things for us to take care, I have been indulging on Ramsay's Kitchen nightmares. This show never gets old for some reason. I think that it's the British accent, gets one every time.

Anyway, going to work soon which is kind of a bummer. This is what one gets for taking a three day weekend with mom and Luke to try to make up for lost time. It went pretty well by the way. The twins are doing okay which is good, and April is still as curious about scientific things as ever. They really want to see you though. Mom said that next time we come out to Star's Hollow that you really should join me. I tried to tell her that you had a quick business meeting and you couldn't but she wouldn't listen. I'll fill you in on the rest of that over dinner tonight.

Speaking of dinner, I was thinking that we could make some cheeseburgers with French fries on the side and Yumz for dessert. How does that sound to you? Both of our favorites as well as comfort food. It doesn't get much better than that does it. Along with the comfort food to make up for the late shifts we will both be pulling tonight, how about a snuggle session along with a movie? It seems like a good idea.

Now it is sadly time to go take care of a few things before we hang out after work tomorrow. Already have the outfit picked out, and the purse ready to go as well. Can not wait to see you tonight. To relax in your arms and just enjoy one another. See you soon.

Much Love,

Rory


	28. Letter Seventeen

Thursday May 3rd, 2016

Logan,

Day five for no fighting when we are together. Day five of just being able to enjoy one another in cuddling sessions, lights kisses, sweet touches, many massages, as well as laughter that fills the living room in such a way that hasn't happened in a good two months. Not to mention the mini shopping spree that you took me on that went extraordinarily well. Looking forward to wearing the floor length ocean blue dress on Monday as well as our vacation days which are finally getting closer. It is nights like that one that get me to fall in love with you all over again, and get me to miss you so deeply the next. It makes the day drag on and the night feel endless. We really need to stop working so much so we can see each other a little bit more. Okay a lot more.

Moving on from that, there are no amount of letters, gummies, movies, South Park, jersey's, etc that could possibly explain the love I have for you flowing through my veins at this moment. Looking forward to spending lunch with you tomorrow for it is going to be a good thing actually a great thing. O we may need to schedule a doctor appointment later on this week for this nauseous each morning for no reason sucks. It may have had something to do with skipping breakfast this morning but it doesn't explain the past few weeks.

Anyway, hope that you don't have to work too long on that paperwork for the business deal so you can one go to bed at a decent hour, as well as join your wife. O, Sunday I am working kind of later so if you would like me to I could pick up some Taco Bell on the way home. Figured we haven't had it in a while and it would be nice to not have to cook that night and just spend the evening with you. On a side note it is family portrait day so I was wondering if you wanted to join mom, Luke, the twins and I for it? It should be around 7:45 8:00 p.m. at the latest. If not don't worry about it I figured one we could either do it later or two just take a bunch of couple pictures at the Dells.

We need to set up a meeting with your dad, and Seth soon, hopefully on Monday around 5:30 if that works alright with you. Our date night will be later on anyway so no big deal if it overlaps with ours. Sadly, one would love to write more for you but it has been a kind of exhausting day so I am going to call it a night early. See you when you get to bed. Don't stay up too later baby.

Much Love,

Rory


	29. Letter Eighteen

Tuesday May 8th, 2016

My Love,

"Food side".

The text that just made one's day even better than before. Thank you for making grocery shopping a little bit more bearable. Thank you for saying that "I pretty much get aroused whenever I am around you" just to see me blush like you haven't done in a long. It truly got my heart to skip a beat. Not to mention the random kiss that you gave me just a few minutes after joining you in the car. That was truly sweet as well. It is days like this that we share that get me to miss you like you have been out of the state for a week. Which by the way that has been happening since last Thursday. That feeling in the put of my stomach when it physically hurts to be apart from you. Even if it is just for a few hours, I grow to miss you with an intensity that I didn't know I was capable of. I long to send you a text that says, "Please don't go the business meeting for the online paper. Please just stay with me tonight. I need you. Movie nights just aren't the same without you". But I do know that it is just a few more weeks of being crazy busy and then we will be on a mini vacation with Benny and Seth.

Which reminds me the four of us need to decide who we are going to have to be the step in manager when we go on vacations such as the one we are leaving for soon. And we also need to go over the financial part one more time to make sure the numbers are right with not only the accountant but your father as well. I figured that the launch party wouldn't occur until August when all the finishing touches on the company as well as vacations are taken care of, and our families will be able to join us as well.

Speaking of mini vacations, just making sure that Hawaii is still an alright location for you. It would be a four day three night trip which I figured that we could pack for around the 28th. I asked my mom and Luke to keep an eye on the house for us, water the plants etc. Told Mitchum and Shira that we would meet them for a good bye for now dinner around the 27th, at our favorite restaurant Melting Pot. How does that sound to you?

Don't forget that we have a hike to go on tomorrow at 3:00 in the afternoon. Don't forget to cancel or rearrange the meetings we had with Benny for Thursday afternoon at 2:30. I already checked with him and he said it would be alright he just didn't have any time to respond to emails with the appointments he had and the dinner date with Alisha.

Well it is getting pretty late and one is getting up early tomorrow to take care of a few things around the house and get pretty for our hiking date tomorrow. See you soon, baby.

Love,

Ace


	30. Letter Nineteen

Thursday May 10th, 2012

Logan,

Each day brings us closer to the family trip to Florida and it hurts me greatly to think that we have to spend a week apart. Yes we have done it before but we weren't nearly as close as we are now and is going to feel slightly (alright tremendously) lost without you, without our movie nights, our impulsive trips to Yumz, or to Luke's when the coffee shop near us is closed at an ungodly early hour in the afternoon. But next time I promise to be able to join you, and the rest of your family. The six of us need some quality time together that isn't about business, or a society function. I want to tell you once again so badly, "Please don't go", however I can not do that this time.

O, by the way I'm interviewing Steve today for the computer networking position. I figured he would be a good asset for when the computers fail or need upgrading things along that matter. He will be paid by each project he does, for example, to upgrade Windows Vista to Windows 7 it would $100, that was one of the prices he quoted in the resume. But I was thinking that we could up his price list for things along upgrading, fixing viruses etc to $300 per project. It seems fair that he prices reflect where he is going to be working. The two of us will need to sit down and properly discuss that before we interview him, since he will be working for both companies and not just one.

So, I was thinking after the interview we could meet up for lunch somewhere. Get an angus burger, and discuss random as well as enjoyable things over food and a smoothie. Hang on for one second the phone just rang, I'll be right back. Logan, this is splendid news, the bank just called ad the check from your father came through! Celebrating lunch is now a MUST! This is such a great thing for us, nor more worrying about the little things anymore. What a relief!

Back to the point of this letter though. Around this time next week you will be on a plane to Universal. My hearts feels like it is being hurled across a room. I want you to have a blast, I really do, but I can't help but miss you. The way you smile we are together. The smirk you have when we fight playfully and you get me to smile. The comfort your embrace brings when one is having a rough day. The home made meals. The random text messages in the middle of a meeting, or late at night when you are working late. I miss you already and you haven't even left yet.

I love you,

Rory


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note:

There was a time before Logan and Rory got married when they got into a huge fight, and broke up for a little bit of time. Rory had been assaulted and neither one of them dealt with it properly. After seven months every bit of anger, disappointment, and hurt came to the surface over a completely different topic. The next few letters will be a flash back into that time. And then move onto more positive things as well as times in their relationship. I do hope you enjoy the little bit of the past!


	32. Letter Twenty

May 22nd, 2012

Dear Logan,

I sit here while you are in Florida thinking of all the things I wish I could say. How much I miss you, wish I could pick up a phone and hear your voice. Tell you some of the good things that have happened over the past few days. I wish I could feel your hands on my waist when you hug me. I wish to feel you snuggled against me on the couch. I wish to hear you say that you love me again. Damn it missing you doesn't begin to cover what I'm feeling. I hurt without you in my life. I feel like a part of me is missing. I feel lost, like I am on auto pilot and nothing will make it better until and if we fix this. I understand that you are angry, disappointed, that you have lost trust in me, in our relationship. I understand that there is a possibility that we may not fix what we had, and we have to be friends from this point onward, but at the same time I would give everything that I am to fix us and have us back on track.

Logan, please just hear me out for that night. I messed up by getting in a car with another guy. I messed up by not telling you right away. I messed up the trust you have in me by doing what I did. I remember that night like it was yesterday and I finally am well not really comfortable but it is time that I give you as much detail as possible about that night. It was on a Friday on November 4th, 2011. Mark and I had texted each other earlier and he said he would pick me up after work to which I agreed. It was around 10 or 11 at night (not sure which but it was a late shift), anyway, he picked me up and we debated for a few minutes about where to go. Neither one of us wanted to spend money nor go to a park it was a bit chilly that night. So we ended up in Binny's parking lot. We just say there and talked about this and that for about forty to forty five minutes. At some poin he put his hand down my shirt and started touching me, to which I pushed his hand away and told him to stop because I was in a relationship and I'm happy with him. He did stop (yes at that point I should have gotten out of the car but I was stupid and for some dumb reason wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt). We started talking about other things for about ten minutes and then he asked "Would you like to give me head". Like I said before, I just blew him off the first two times he asked me, and then by the third time I just point blank said "No" once again explaining that I am in a relationship and I do not want to cheat on him. It was then that he grabbed the back of my head and shoved it to towards his penis. I struggled against him but he is obviously bigger than I am and I once again stupidly didn't fight back hard enough. He kept my head there for a few minutes (honestly I am not really sure how long it was). At some poin the realized that I was still fight against him and it wasn't a willing thing AT ALL. He lifted his hand from my head, I just said to him take me home, NOW. Which he did. I got out of his car as fast as I possibly could when I got home. I went straight upstairs, brushed my teeth and took a quick sink bath scrubbing as hard as I could to get the touch of him off of me. Yes it was stupid to do that because it washed away all evidence. I just put clean clothes on and went to bed. I felt so ashamed, so disgusted with myself. I SHOULD have told my parents as soon as it happened. I SHOULD have called the police when I got home. I SHOULD have told you right away instead of trying to hide it. I SHOULDN'T have gotten in that car with him that night. I SHOULD have just gone home, called you and ranted about how shitty my shift was.

I am so, so sorry for that night. I'm sorry for that not taking your feelings into more considering. I'm sorry for trying to act like everything was okay when deep down we knew it wasn't. I'm sorry for any anger, disappointment, hatred, hurt, mistrust, resentment, or insecurity I caused you to feel. I also apologize to your parents for anything hurt, etc I may have caused as well that night. Logan, if I could take back everything that happened that night and just back to how we were before, I would. Sadly I can not, and I truly hope that we can talk about this after you read it, truly talk about it and move on from what happened.

I love you, with every single part of me, you have been such an amazing, patient, caring, understanding, loving boyfriend. I understand that I screwed this up in many ways but I promise you from the bottom of my heart that from now everything is going to be different.

I promise to only hang out with people that we both know that we can trust and have no other motives with me (such as Steve, Jack, Faith, and Michelle.) I promise to tell you whenever I am having doubts, as well as listen (really listen and understand) to your thoughts, feelings, and opinions as well. If we decide to get back together, I promise to not pressure you, or bring up a future ever again. I promise to be loyal (like I have from the beginning been). I promise to tell you things that are important right when they happen or as soon as I possibly can. I promise to take what you want into accounts as possible. I promise to not nag you about going places as much. I promise to try to show up unexpectedly at your house, as well as not call when it is too late. I promise to make you as happy as possible, if that is what you want. If you want to go back to just being friends (or as you used to say "friends with benefits") that also works and I will apply the same train as thought to our friendship as if we were well you know.

Anyway, I've written a lot in this letter, it is hopefully time to hear that you think or feel about this situation.

Rory


	33. Letter TwentyOne

*Flashback*

Friday May 26th, 2012

Dear Logan,

Seeing you when you got back kind of an accident, it was kind of awkward yet a bit relaxing at the same time. To hear that you still wanted to do Monday was a good sign though. Trying not to over think it yet at the same time it is taking up about 25% of my head. I want to know that you are okay, or if you are not. I want to know how you have been coping over the past eleven days. I want to know how hurt you really are, how much anger you have, what it is all about. I want to work past this in so many ways.

I want to know what makes you tick, what makes you laugh, what makes you smile, makes you cry, what you want to with your life. What career you see yourself in that truly makes you happy. I want to know your favorite color, favorite food, comfortable position when you sleep at night, favorite book, the band you like to listen to in the car on the way to school or to work. The class you hate the most, the things you fear the most. I want to know your favorite gummy, your favorite sports team. I want to know what turns you from the top of your head to the bottom of your toes.

At this point you may be thinking, "Some of these things you already know" which is a rather good point there. But I want to re learn I guess. I really wish and hope from the bottom of my heart that you and I will finally have the fresh start we so badly have needed since November. We need time to ourselves, but time to enjoy (truly) enjoy one another like we used to. We need to laugh together, have fun nothing fights together, do things that cost no money but are the best memories that we could just relish in later on. I love the memories of us in Raceway just hiking laughing etc. I love the nights that we went grocery shopping, then we would go back to your house and you would make me dinner. It was probably the sexiest thing to watch. The movie marathons we would have. The smile on your face when you were truly content. The lunches we would share at work, that got you to relax in a way that nothing else could.

Being apart from you has been rough. Some nights will past and it will be fine and then other nights are just, beyond stressful. Those nights I would give anything to just be able to pick up a phone and call you just to hear your voice, or to be able to hear you laugh once again. No words would do it justice for how much I miss you, and hope that the feeling is the same.

Love always,

Ace


	34. Letter Twenty Two

Author's Note: I am not one to usually use songs as part of a story, let alone in the letter format that this one is largely based on. But over the past day and a half this song has been on repeat on my MP3 Player. I give credit to the song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen. For each underlined sentence in par thesis is a line that I added.

Thursday May 26th, 2012

I threw a wish in the well (_on August 24__th__, 2008) _don't ask me, I'll never tellI looked to you as it fell (_and who knew what that would have entailed_) I'd trade my soul for a wish ( _I gave you my heart, my soul and knew that I had your's in return_) Pennies and dimes for a kiss, I wasn't looking for this, (_at the time but when it hit one, I couldn't have asked for anything better) _but now you're in my way (_in every good way possible)_Hey, I just met you, _(it may have been a few years back now, but let's pretend like we just met, act like a couple newly dating) _and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe? _( call whenever something is wrong, call just to talk, call to share good news, call at anytime)_It's hard to look right at you baby _(the way your looks penetrate one's soul, can tell what one is feeling with just a glance, your eyes are a huge part of why I fell in love with you to begin with) _but here's my number. So call me, maybe? _( call whenever something is wrong, call just to talk, call to share good news, call at anytime)_Hey, I just met you, (_it may have been a few years back now, but let's pretend like we just met, act like a couple newly dating) _And this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me, maybe? _(call when work has been rough, call when your parents are just too much, call when you just need to hear the words "I love you") _And all the other boys, _(which will never amount to what you are, and the love we share) _Try to chase me, _(none will ever win me over like you have) ._But here's my number,So call me, maybe? _(call when you desire to speak naughty things, or just to laugh. Call to talk about the weather, or what we should make for dinner that night. Call to discuss what stupid thing an online blogger said earlier in the day. Call when there is no reason to call. _

*End of Song*

To each thing I longed to say but never could bring myself to do it. I love you, Logan. Not just with a little bit of my heart. But with every piece I can offer you. I take comfort in the fact that you felt or still feel the same way. I take comfort in your gentle touches. The sweet kisses, the loving words you said. I may have pushed you away unintentionally but over the past few days one has learned that one may not be dependent on you, but I do chose to love you matter what. I long for the day to see you again.

_Love, _

_Rory _


	35. Letter New Beginnings

Tuesday May 29th, 2012

Dear Logan,

The first time in 13 days that we sat down and actually talked, nerve wracking is an understatement. I was so nervous to see you that I threw up which I haven't done that in what a year and half maybe longer. It was good to see and after a while it was like old times like nothing had happened. But when we finally started talking really talking both of our hurt feelings came out. What we both truly wanted came out. It was hard to hear that you didn't want to date me ( but at the same time it was what I needed to hear so I wouldn't hold out hope anymore)

I think the part that hurt the most (not necessarily in bad way), but when you told me that you thought about me a lot while you in Florida. "That it didn't help when you had people mention my name a lot. Then passing by all the novelties stores, seeing the shot glasses and gear. The baby mugs." It floored me that you thought about me a lot while you were gone. I thought that you would be fine, but I could tell in your body language that you weren't okay with me not being in my life, just as much as I wasn't okay not having you in mine. It was nice to hear that you still want to be friends. It is nice to know that you will, "still be there for me" whenever I need you. It was nice to hear that you do think that I am capable of doing great things with my life and that I am not a total failure. It is beyond wonderful to know that I can trust you really trust you to be there for me, and that I will always be there for you no matter what happens no matter the cost.

I like that we will still see each other on the same days but under different circumstances meaning just going on walks or being at my house. Just no pressure, no expectations, no worries or talk of a forever after for a while. No one comparing us to another couple, we can just be us at our best and damn it we have more than earned that.

I look forward to our new beginning starting on Wednesday at 6. Logan, thank you for listening, for being there when I needed you the most.

See you soon,

Rory


	36. Letter: Angry

Saturday June 2nd, 2012

*Flashback Letter*

Logan,

I HATE YOU. Yes, you read that right. I HATE YOU. I think I finally reached the anger stage of grieving. I HATE that you bailed on me after Mark. I HATE that you broke up with me on that night. I HATE that on Wednesday, you got my hopes up that we could date again but not tell anyone, because that way there are no expectations, no insane amount of pressure. I HATE that you just said what I wanted to hear and that you couldn't just be honest with in that moment. I HATE that I once again have to settle with just being friends. I thought that it was something that I could handle being. I thought that it was just another role that I could just adjust in to. We have done it before, we should be able to do it again, right? I was so angry when I was driving home. No anger doesn't do it justice. There was rage. I was that angry, that hurt, that betrayed. I managed to clean the first floor of the house in less than two hours (sweeping, dusting, windexed the windows, swept the front porch, wiped down the paneling on the side of the house, bleached the sink, cleaned off the counters, put things away, swept off the stairs, etc). Took a walk when I was done which would normally take about half an hour to forty five minutes but managed to take just fifteen. Talked to a friend for a few minutes. Tried calling you but you didn't pick up which now that I think about it, I am rather thankful for. I think it will be easier just to see one another on Monday at 6:00. Space from each other is a good thing right? More time to heal. Well more time for me to heal, for you seem to be doing just fine I guess. Well not really fine, but a little bit better than me I guess.

Friends, FRIENDS? Are you freaking kidding me? You want me to go from the girl that loved you for 22 months, kissed you good night each time we hung out, snuggled with during movies, you made dinner for me when I was upset, we went shopping together on more than one occasion, went out on many dates (far too many to count at this point), etc. We talked about getting married, moving in together, what dreams jobs we both wanted, what kind of cars we would want, how to split the money, you bought me a ring for crying out loud, Logan. And you just honestly expect me to go back to being FRIENDS. Sure that will be simple, because I am a heartless person who can just do that in the blink of an eye.

I'm sorry for sounding so angry but for once I feel like I need to show it (well at least have you read it). I am angry, Logan. I miss you already. Not being with you hurts, it really hurts. To quote you "there isn't an hour that goes by that I don't think about it." One would question, if I still care about you so much, why just settle for being friends if it will just cause you more pain? You have always been my friend even while dating that's why our relationship had such a strong foundation. You have always known each emotions without me even having to say anything. You know what movies I want to see without even me uttering a word. We finish each other sentences like no body's business. Our nothing fights were always fun. Your smile brought a smile to my face no matter how angry we were at one another. And for that I would much rather have in my life than not in it at all.

The boundaries we set have to stay in place this time. No friends with benefits, just friends. The kind who don't call all the time, but call when something good, or horrible happens. The kind where we can still laugh and have fun together. The kind who hug, but don't kiss one another. The one's who enjoy a few card game nights with the families, but no snuggle sessions during a movie. The kind of friends who don't try to hard to find the perfect outfit, or song etc. The kind where expectations come with time but aren't just implied like they were before. I do hope that we can both be okay with this. See you Monday at six, Logan. Have a good rest of your weekend.

In time being "friends" will not fill me with anger,

Rory


	37. Letter: Friends

Sunday June 17th, 2012

_***Flashback Letter***_

_**Dear Logan, **_

_**It has been over a month since I have heard you say those words, since we have held hands, kissed, been intimate, been together. It has been a week (wow that went by fast) since I've had your ring on my finger. It was time to take it off yet, a part of me misses the feeling of it. Misses looking down and remembering each thing we have been through that put smiles on our faces. I take the box out sometimes and look at it. Just reminisce, just close my eyes and briefly remember happier times between us. Over the past month being friends has actually grown on me in a way I thought it never would. I like that we are still able to pick up a phone and know that either one of us will still pick up. It is nice to be able to vent about our days and hear one another's voices. It's nice to still hug one another at the end of a night that we have spent together. It's nice to laugh, and smile with you. To be able to rely on one another like we did before. **_

_**People ask me all the time, "What do you want from him?" And finally after much though I have figured it out. Believe it or not I am rather happy with what we have at the moment. Being friends is easier than others on certain nights. But most of the time after much thought and time I have adjusted to it in more ways than one. Wednesday may have started out rough but it ended rather well. The messing around with the IPAD during "that movie that will not be mentioned", was a great way to break the tension that had sort of built up during the minor fight we had. But you are right, it is better to leave the past in the past, and move on with what we have. It is better for all involved. We still make a great pair just in a rather different way than before. We can still go on random walks in the park, do a quick run to get ice cream. Go the movies, or watch them at your house. It is still fun to take pictures with one another or separately of things that go on in our lives. It is still nice to know that I can get you to smile or feel better after a particularity bad shift. There are moments when I find myself highly attracted to you, and sometimes the looks that you give me say the same thing. But at the moment we both know that it is better to work on our friendship rather than being romantic with each other. We both have to sort out our priorities, save money for our places things of that nature. Friendship is probably one of the better decisions we have agreed on in a while. **_

_**O, by the way got the IPOD cord today when I went shopping, hopefully the IPOD itself gets here by the end of the weekend. I'm have serious music withdraw right now. It's not even funny. How dare that MP3 player die in the middle of a song for no reasons. Threes years is sufficient amount of time for an off brand of the player but still. It could have warned on first, just to be respectful ya know? Get that smirk off your face right now! Yes I am well aware of my problem, and I refuse to get help for it! It is one of the many things that you still appreciate about me, just like I still appreciate your odd sense of humor, and your knack to still finish my sentences and guess what I am going to say after you say something odd. **_

_**So tomorrow just to make sure we are on the same page, the plans start at 5:30 I'm going to your house. Do you still want to do Dairy Queen before the movie? Or just take a normal walk, then watch the movie? I'm honestly good with whatever you decide to do first. Hope your meetings go well with your dad, and Benny. See you tomorrow. Have a good day at school, sleep well tonight. **_

_**Night, **_

_**Rory **_


	38. Letter Monday

Monday June 25th, 2012

Dear Logan,

Something over the weekend took a lot out of me. Even Monday morning I wasn't really myself. After a while I readjusted and was more than ready to see you (even after that heart wrenching dream I had). That hike was a great thing for us it really was (especially after the minor fight we had earlier). It erased all the tension, and when you made me dinner (it was cute that you made me what I was craving earlier that day, not going to lie). Thanks for that by the way.

After starting two movies we finally decided on a lovely comedy. It was rather interesting that we started out on opposite ends of the couch during each movie, even the comedy. But about ten minutes into it you looked really uncomfortable so one decided to let you us me as a leg pillow. Honestly it was fine. More time went on and the closer we seemed to get until I ended up using you as a pillow. Even for friends in a way it was nice. And for once I am not going to over think it. We were both tired, needed pillows end of story nothing more nothing less than that.

Anyway, I do hope that Wednesday is just as good, and in the mean time good luck with studying for your test, and school over the next day and half! Talk to you soon hopefully, and thanks for the good night text. As well as taking some of the pictures in the park. That was really nice of you. Have a good day!

With friendly thoughts,

Rory


	39. Letter: Content

Author's Note: This will be the last letter for flash backs. I think it has covered enough of their time apart. It is now time to move on, go back to a bit more dialogue, and then happier letters. Hope you have enjoyed the letters from their time apart. Enjoy what is to come.

Thursday July 5th, 2012

_*Flash back letter* _

_Dear Logan, _

_It has been a rough road, a rough between us over the past few weeks. But we have gotten a hang of being friends, having fun with no pressure just being us at our best. I truly appreciate everything you have done for me over the past few months. The phone calls, the good night text messages, playing video games (the favorite part of the evening to be honest), for each Hell's Kitchen we have watched, each movie we have sat through, each time we use one another as pillows. Little things even as friends go a long way. I couldn't ask for anything more. _

_I used to think that it would take a long time to get over you, to move on, to stop feeling pain whenever I thought of you. But the minute we watched John Pinette and the way we watched it. It was what we needed to do for the longest time. Logan, I'm not saying I don't still care about you, because I do more than you know. But it is different than the love we used to have. This is friendship at it's best. The way we used to be. The trust, laughter, and fun we have couldn't be better than anything that we had before. _

_I could continue on with this letter but the house needs to get cleaned, food needs to get made, TV shows need to be cleared off of the DVR. Also going to clean up the computer, and hopefully back some of it up on the new one. Got the checking accounts as well as savings balanced out, and finally made that deposit which feels good. A new job maybe a second one would be nice, because I need another income to keep up with all the bills I have to take care. It is kind of frustrating and stressful. But I know that us talking and just being us will make it better at some point. Hope that you stay busy during the shift. Try not to spend too much time outside the heat is crazy. _

_Anyway before this turns into a rambling letter, I am going to say good bye. See and hopefully talk to you soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Rory _


	40. Dinner

(Back to the present, in a way. Logan and Rory have now put the twenty million dollar check into the bank . They have started the business as well with Benny, and Seth's help. The two of them each work five days a week, roughly 46 hours each. The online blogs for Logan had been going rather well including the newspaper end of it. Rory was in the middle of editing her second book with Seth's help. The four of them spent a lot of time together but got along rather well. They tried to see Mitchum and Shira twice a week, as well as Lorelai and Luke if not the same amount a little bit more. At the moment the couple had just gotten home and were changing clothes)

"So, how was work today honey?"-Rory

"Exhausting as usual. I tried talking Benny into doing a political column since he always does the research for it, and he is rather thought through and done damn well."-Logan

"I have a feeling he said no though."-Rory

"He did, I'm not all that surprised. He and Alisha have a lot going on with his transition into this job, then trying to find a house. I think when everything has settled down he will be more into the idea."-Logan

"Makes sense I guess."-Rory

"It's really not a big deal babe."-Logan

"I know, I was just thinking."-Rory

"It's a perfect time for them to get their own place. They promise to still visit mom, and dad as much as possible. Now why not stop worrying about them, and let's go make some dinner or go out eat. What are in the mood for, Ace?"-Logan

"I'm not really sure to be honest. Chinese sounds really good, but so does some comfort food. Like fried chicken, or pancakes. Preferably blueberry. Or waffles with lots of syrup. Does any of that sound to you?"-Rory

"I'm thinking some comfort food sounds wonderful. How about Texas Roadhouse, or something Italian?"-Logan

"Texas Roadhouse it is. If we are still hungry afterwards we can head to an ice cream place. Sound good?"-Rory

"Sounds great. Let's get changed completely and head out."-Logan

(Logan grabbed a pair of jeans with a Gumby logo t-shirt that was green. He quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth and redid his hair. Rory grabbed her favorite pair of white pants, with a sapphire blue tunic on top. She also brushed her teeth, washed her face, redid her make up and threw her hair up in a messy yet cute bun. They were out the door in about half an hour and enjoyed a lovely dinner together. They are now back at home.)

"That was truly a great dinner and even better dessert. Would you like to watch a movie?"-Logan

"Going old school are we?"-Rory (she replied with a smirk yet a hint of flirting)

"You know me well, my dear Ace. Of course, on nights like this it feels right ya know? So, what are you in the mood for?"-Logan

"We could do Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares, Criminal Minds, or a scary movie. Willy Wonka, even though we have seen it together a few dozen times. Something like that seems to fit right in for this evening."-Rory

"How about one epsiode of Hell's, then one of Kitchen Nightmares?"-Logan

"That sounds like a perfect plan. Why don't we get into pj's, grab some junk food, then get settled in for the night?"-Rory

"Alright"-Logan

(they grab their favorite junk food items, then head upstairs to change. After that they enjoy the rest of the evening cuddling, sharing sweet kisses, and just enjoying one another's company.)


	41. Best Seller

(Logan had just gotten back from his shift, his wife had taken the day off. He was in the kitchen grabbing a drink before heading upstairs to take a shower. He had just noticed a letter out of the corner of his eye, and started reading it)

Friday July 13th, 2016

Dear Logan,

I for some reason can not get Wednesday out of my mind baby. The way you gently touched my face like that. It takes my breath away whenever I think about it. The way we just laughed (even after our minor fight) like nothing had happened was truly something great. Also the grocery shopping (even though we could now afford to hire someone to do it for us) really was something in and of itself as well. It was sweet, cute, somewhat romantic, and rather amusing in many different ways. The way we talked during it was like there was no tomorrow in site and we were both equally excited and thrilled to tell each other different things even if they seemed rather random at times.

"I'm holding you to that ya know" and your response of "Alright, then. I'm holding you to playing a PS3 game with me" The smile and following response of okay got the most classic reaction from you all night "Where are you and what you done with Rory?" Don't worry I am still the same wife you fell in love with, just with the added addition of loving video games like I used to!

Looking forward to this weekend with the family but as well as our little get away that we have more than earned. Hoping that this letter found you alright and managed to put in a better mood. Last but certainly not least, there is a surprise waiting for you upstairs. You should go check up on it as soon as possible!

Much love,

Rory

(He downed the rest of his drink and all but sprinted up the stairs, and found another letter, yet this was quite short compared to the rest)

_Check the bathroom sweety_

_(After taking all but his boxers off, he then gently walked to the bathroom that they had redone about three months prior to their dream room. He heard the shower running and found it a little bit steamy. He smiled and walked into the shower to find a rather sexy looking Rory washing her hair. Logan walked up behind her and gave her a kiss near her ear just the way she liked it.) _

"_Glad to see that you found the surprise alright! Hope you like it"-Rory _

"_Like it? Rory I love it. Just as much as I love you. This was the perfect way to brighten up my shitty day."-Logan _

_(she looked at her husband of two years with concern in her eyes) "Baby what happened?"-Rory _

"_Benny, Seth, and Dad got into it today when I stopped by the house to visit."-Logan _

"_About what? The last time I heard they were all getting along. What could they possibly argue about?"-Rory _

_(Logan didn't say anything, instead he kissed her passionately for a few minutes, then put his hands on her waist to bring her closer. However, Rory could see through his tactic and gently pulled away from the kiss) _

"_Logan, tell me what happened?"-Rory _

"_They fought about us, Ace. But not about the business."-Logan _

"_What do you mean then?"-Rory _

"_It's stupid, even Benny admits to that now. They thought that. Never mind, I don't want us to fight about it."-Logan _

"_Logan, please. We promised each other years ago that we would tell each other everything. Now spill."-Rory _

"_They thought that you were cheating on me."-Logan _

_(she just looked at him for several moments. It started to make him uncomfortable so he walked out of the shower, but she gently grabbed his arm and pulled him flush against her with a smirk on her face.)_

"_Honey, I'm not mad, I am so far from mad it's not even funny. Why did your dad think that though?"-Rory _

"_How did you know it was Mitchum?"-Logan _

"_Benny is with Alisha so obviously her wouldn't cheat on her, and Seth well he is Seth, he would never think that low of me. So, Mitchum thought I was cheating, go on?"-Rory _

"_He thought that you and Seth were sleeping together, because he over heard Benny and him talking about you something along the lines of hanging out by yourselves (meaning you and Seth) and then left. He didn't wait to hear the rest of it. Mitchum jumped to the conclusion that you and him were having an affair."-Logan _

"_He didn't know that Benny and Seth were talking about the?"-Rory _

"_Nope, not at all that's why it was so funny in a way."-Logan _

"_When we are done with the shower we should go over and talk to him about it. What do you think?"-Rory _

_(kisses her again) "I think that that is a great idea. Now let's finish what we started shall we."-Logan _

_(smirks and kisses him gently) "Let's."-Rory _

_(they finish sharing some well deserved fun flirty time, and are now at his parents house sitting down to cups of coffee with blueberry scones on the side with his dad. Shira was out t the spa but would be joining them for a late lunch) _

"_So can we cut right to the chase here? Mitchum I promise you with everything I am, I am not having an affair with your other son. The reason Seth and I were spending so much time alone is simply because we were working out the second book deal, considering the first one made the best seller list."-Rory _

_(he looks at her than back at Logan who confirms it with a nod and a proud smile. Mitchum just gets up and hugs her) _

"_First let me say, I am so sorry for ever assuming what I did. You have always been such a great influence for Logan and he you that I should know better to EVER think that either one of you would want to damage that. And most importantly, congratulations on being on the best sellers list. I can't believe I didn't see that in the papers over the past few weeks. So, the lunch today will be a celebratory one then. Let me call, Shira and get that arranged for you two quickly and then we will head out. Congratulations again, Rory."-Mitchum_

_(The four of the them enjoy a great lunch at their favorite restaurant Melting Pot, talking about the book deal, business, and the next time the family would get together and watch a movie or something like that. After they ate they went back to the house and just enjoyed a round of drinks, and watched a scary movie before the somewhat newlyweds went back to their house and went to bed) _


	42. Letter: Time

Tuesday July 17th, 2012

Dearest Mac,

Where are the words one needs right now to describe last night. One of those nights that you want to shout from the roof tops and yet at the same time keep it a secret safely put away in the memory for no one else to see or know about. The feeling of your hands on my chest gently touching. Followed by the moment you completely lost your self control and said "I'm sold" and went on to suck, nibble and touch every inch of my breast. The way we were so in sync with our actions, each movement, every moan, the content sighs that escaped my lips. Logan, the ability you have to get me to melt just by your touch alone is a truly spectacular and great thing.

Sometimes, things are better left unsaid, better when done just on impulse and not over thinking it. Better when the tension has built up and you finally just let go and have fun. Sometimes letters are even better when they are short, sweet and straight to the point. Thank you for a wonderful evening my love. Let's do it again sometime, anytime!

In an interesting state of mind,

Ace


	43. Letter: Touches

*Author's Note: Just wanted to do a quick explanation in case people don't remember that Logan wanted Rory to call him Master and Commander at some point. No Rory isn't suddenly writing a random letter to some other guy.

Thursday July 26th, 2012

Dear Logan,

O how grand was last night? It may not have turned out exactly like we planned but the outcome was pretty damn amazing. There are a few favorite parts of the evening though. When you said, "Well, I would rather be spending time with you then them." That was rather sweet (even though they are your siblings and you don't see them nearly enough it was still sweet that you wanted to spend time with me). Playing Call of Duty was pretty fun rather frustrating due to the fact that I kept getting killed even while standing still. We should try that once again and see how it goes by the way. The way you got to take my breath away on more than one occasion. When you kissed me even after I said you didn't have to because I was just going to the bathroom, you did it, the way you gently brushed your lips against mine gets my heart to speed up every time.

I love that before you got started on the fun times, you switched the movies from Big Daddy to a less distracting movie. The innocent way I asked "Why did you switch movies", and your even cuter answer of "You won't be able to orgasm with this movie on." I love that you always have my goals no matter the occasion. Even better moment was when you guessed so easily what I wanted to ask you on more than one instance that evening.

I have always loved that you know me so well, can guess what I think without too much thought, know my feelings like the back of your hand, can still get me to moan your name with just as much as ease as you did the very first time. And to be able to turn around and to do the same for you is such a rewarding feeling in more ways than one. I love your touch, the feel of your hand on my back, the gentle kisses you give me. I love the way you moan, and lift your hips the more turned on you are. I love the way your face looks when you reach that point. Relaxed, guards down, like nothing can go wrong.

Looking forward to a repeat of this night. O, by the way Finn, and Colin were wondering if you wanted to spend some time at the pub over the weekend since we are taking some time off? Your brothers are more than welcome to join us, but I don't think they will since they are taking care of some things for the business. So just text them or call them when you have some time. See you soon baby, missing you already.

With care,

Rory


	44. Letter Business Trips

Sunday July 29th, 2012

Mac,

Damn this week long business trip that you have gone on. It has been almost three months since we have spent that long apart from each other. I know I know there will be phone calls, text messages (including naughty ones), pictures of where you are etc. But it still isn't the same as falling asleep to you every night. Feeling your hands on me. Seeing your smile. It's the little things that you do that I am going to miss the most about you. I hope that you have a blast though. I mean it isn't very often that you get to spend half your time in London and the other half in Wisconsin.

I would have gone with you but this week is the final one for the book tour and sadly I have to be doing interviews, book signings etc. Maybe your brother and I can shorten it to just three days to finish up and I can join you in WI for the final few days there. That would be nice right?

We have Barnes and Nobles, Yale, Harvard, a few other schools, and the final part is visiting both sets of parents. We haven't seen them in forever, so I figured your brother and I could stop by for an afternoon. Do some shopping with Shira, and possibly Mitchum. Pick up some new stuff for the house, grab something to eat things like that. O that scary movie by the way comes out at the end of August so I figured that we could make a date of that if you wish to!

On a side note, talked to Colin today. He and Stephanie finally went on that cruise that they have been wanting to do for about a month for. He says that he thinks Hawaii would be rather good for us, and we should go the sooner the better. It's not too hot, not too many people, and we could of course make a reservation for wherever we are at to be private. The two of them seem really happy together which is good and about damn time if you ask me.

The weather for the week that you are gone looks really good. Not too hot nor too cold, the first day we come back is supposed to be a high of 83 degrees and at this point a 60% chance of thunderstorms. Which is great. Remember a few weeks ago the thunderstorm we had while Benny was over. The sounds, the flashes of lightening, the downpour of rain that could have easily soaked anyone in under a minute. One of the most beautiful things we have seen in a while, and I do hope that we get a repeat of this as soon as possible.

Anyway, I do miss you already. Hope that the flight went well for you, text or call if you need anything baby. I love you.

Ace


	45. Letter Comfort

Tuesday August 7th, 2012

Dear Logan,

It was a rough night for us. Fighting over little to major things. But a lot of tension was taken off of the table. I know that sometimes it can be a bit rough between meetings, book tours, London and other business things. But, when the going get's rough even during fights like that one, at the end of the day it is beyond comforting to know that I can still rely on you just as much as the first day we met one another.

It has been a while se we have snuggled like that, after me being vulnerable, letting you see me in a weak position telling you my worries and fears about life, family, etc. However, it was rather nice to be wrapped up in your arms, to hear your comforting words. To know that I can pick up a phone during a busy time, hear your voice and feel so much better.

For once a long letter isn't necessary, more words would only reason it. I thank you for everything you have done the other day. Looking forward to tomorrow. Best thing going right from work to seeing your face, grabbing some junk food, then going back home and having some fun which is more than well deserved.

Thanks again,

Rory


	46. Wedding Details

Author's Note:

I realized that I did a few flashback letters and then jumped right back into the present timeline without explaining how they got back together and managed to get married. So that is what this is for and a few different links for the wedding dress, rings, locations, etc. Hope that it helps to clear up a few things.

After about six months of being apart from one another, Logan realized what was finally missing in his life and it was his best friend, his confidant, the shoulder to cry on. He picked up a phone and called Rory, who was a bit apprehensive about letting him back in her life and her into his. But after a while she returned his phone call and they started dating once again. He worked really hard to always make sure that she felt a priority in his life, and she worked really hard to support him working for his father which at the time wasn't the best situation for the couple but they got through it. Every Monday and Wednesday Logan would make dinner at their apartment and the two of them would watch movies, or just talk, or enjoy one another's company.

On September 10th, 2012, Logan took Rory to their favorite restaurant The Melting Pot. He was dressed in a rather nice suit with a sapphire dressy shirt and brilliant white tie. Her in a matching color knee length form fitting dress, her hair in an elegant side bun and a hint of make up. They had just finished a lovely meal when Logan got down on one knee and asked Rory to marry him. He gave a wonderful, heart warming speech and she of course said yes.

The rest is history!

Engagement Ring:

. 

The Wedding Dress:

/product/ella_rosa/style_be134

Bridesmaid dress:

. ?productID=00f91573-dc0b-4ab4-aa33-e87675e9b50e&categoryID=772f03c9-de43-4942-bfa0-da77e21ebd65&pg=1&colorId1=

Veil:

. ?productID=56258c25-b171-4fc5-b18e-cbf40434521b&categoryID=7e102d96-78dc-495e-843e-b94e0c48f4bf&pg=1&colorId1=

Shoes for the bride: (I love high heals but for a wedding I feel the bride should be comfortable)

Product_Dyeable-Satin-Ballet-Flat-TORY_Accessories-Shoes-All-Shoes

Shoes for the bridesmaids:

bouquets-alessa-silver-satin

Logan's Tux:

. 

Matching Shirt: (also getting a matching tie that comes with that)

. 

Suits for the groomsmen:

. 

Rory's Wedding Band:

product1|10101|10001|-1|940190022|15051|15051.15058.15111

Logan's Wedding Band:

product1|10101|10001|-1|25123740099|15051|15051.15058.15114

Location of the Wedding:

A church

The reception:

. ?path=2912


	47. Letter Fountains

Sunday August 19th, 2016

Logan,

No dearest, sweetheart, or honey to start this letter with for once. The emotion is still there but I have this feeling running through my veins at the moment. A sense of restlessness that one hasn't felt for about eight months now. Maybe, I am just really looking forward to our photo shot tomorrow at the fountains. Maybe, it's the full day of meetings I have, then coming home to you to relax. Maybe it's the new routine I have, how much more organized I have been lately.

Maybe, it is a little bit of worry for the start of the new business venture you and Benny have going on tomorrow with the new online blogs, then editing The Classical paper this week as well. I know that we will both be under a bit more stress than usual over the next few months, however at the end of the day we do have one another to come home to, to laugh with, snuggle, watch a good movie or two. Indulge in some comfort food, spend time with the siblings as well as the parents. Maybe Colin and Finn as well. We haven't seen them in a while. Anyway, I just got the email about the photo shot tomorrow and the questions that you with it. Cute by the way, that you miss you already when we just saw each other for lunch.

So, the outfit I plan on wearing: a pair of light blue skinny jeans, the white semi gladiator sandals, orange, peach and white stripped tank top underneath a loose yet semi form fitting at the waist mango colored shirt. Earrings, orange headband, heart necklace, and the rings for accessories. I figured it would be enough to show the figure which is what I was aiming for, but not too sexy looking. I figured you would be in shorts and a t-shirt since you most likely won't be in the photos. Since you don't like actually getting in the fountains like I do (quit smirking!). I should be done with the meetings by five and home by 5:30. Going to change at work, spruce up the light make up and then head off.

After that maybe a good movie, some food to snack on, and a bit of cuddling. How does that sound to you? Figured it would be a good way to end the first day of the new business venture, and back to back meetings.

I better get started on getting ready for tomorrow. That ansty feeling has left for now which is good. Time to pack the supplies, get the outfit out and packed, then watching some tv. Have a great day baby. See you soon for dinner.

Love you,

Rory


	48. Letter Thank You

Thursday September 13th, 2016

Dearest Logan,

To the love of my life. My rock, foundation. The one who get's my mood swings without even trying. The one who makes me mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, to pretty much any kind of junk food I need after an extremely trying day at work. You have been my support, the person to get me to smile no matter how shitty my day has been, or how bad the fights with my mother get. The one who wipes away the tears, or joins me in the spurts of swimming I get into. Logan, no words do it justice for how thankful I am to have met you all those years ago and the path that we have decided to go down together. It has helped in more ways than you could ever possibly comprehend.

I know that you have been busy with the new business venture with your siblings as well as fitting in time to see them outside of meetings etc. I would plan a trip for us but I have a feeling that you have beaten me to the punch on that due to the way you have been behaving lately. Wipe that grin off of your face right now Mr. Smartass. Anything you have planned I am more than prepared to do for we are more than in desperate need of a vacation. However, we will need to do a bit of shopping for it first. Hope that is alright with you.

Anyway, back to the point of this letter. My love, I can not wait to see what he future has in store for us. It has been pretty damn incredible thus far. I can only imagine how much better it can be. Thank you with everything that I am and more for being there for me for each birthday party, each fight with friends, parents, co workers etc. Thank you for the vase of roses on important days or just days that don't have any meaning behind them whatsoever. Thank you for each piece of thoughtfully picked out jewelry. Most importantly the sapphire engagement ring, and matching wedding set as well. Thank you for enduring each horrible scary movie with me, to the one's that truly terrified us. For each concert we went on. Abandoned train tracks we explored. For each photo shoot we did ranging from basement one's, after grocery shopping, random outings, walks, hikes, black and white, our wedding/reception, family one's, and the one's where you managed to capture me in the most candid of moments. Logan, thank you for each night of dancing, or out to eat. The shopping sprees to Paris or just down the street, the smart car for one of my birthday's (I love that you are still to this day trying to find a way to top that, not sure you can by the way!). Thank you for each movie marathon, each Haunted house we went to for Halloween, each Frieght Fest, or corn maze we invested in. Thank you simply for all the things that aren't included on this list, and everything else that still has yet to occur. I could not have asked for a better husband than you.

Love always,

Rory


	49. Almost at the End

Sunday September 16th, 2012

Author's Note: My Muse is currently being borrowed for a new story right now but this one has two more letters that will be written for the month of October and the final one in November. This story has been fun, light hearted at times, while heart breaking at other's to keep writing. The reviews mean a lot and I am sorry to see this story go but it is time. It did cover basically a year and a lot of memories were created, and written down in history for this fan fiction. I hope that the readers have enjoyed it thus and will like how every thing gets wrapped up. Until October, have a great rest of the month, be happy be safe, stay love and cherish what you have.

Autumn Leaves


	50. True Love Found an End

October 10th, 2012

Dearest Love,

You are at a meeting and here I am writing a letter to make your day a little brighter than before. These words seem over used at this point but I do wish you know them. I love you with all I am and more. This past year for us hasn't by any means been the easiest but with each passing day my love for you has grown, my appreciation never ending, and my hopes for what the future holds increased ten fold. You gave me reasons to get up in the morning when I didn't want to. You gave me faith in our relationship when I had little left. The goofy faces you would make during fights always had a way of diffusing any foul moods we were in at the time. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank God that you are in my life now and forever.

We may have our up's and most certainty our down's due to sometimes completely different work schedules, being out of state or country for business or just being too tired to see another. Logan, you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I want you to know from the bottom of my heart that you are truly a blessing in disguise. The guy who knows me better than I know myself at times, the one who treats me like a queen even when I least deserve it. I know that I am not always the easiest person to get along with, but I do appreciate it when you put up with my temper, as well as mood swings. I hope that your work day isn't too much longer.

Dinner tonight will be a mixture of our favorites, then I figured that we could head over to see your parents if you wish. We haven't seen them in about a month and half anyway so it feels like it is time to do that errand. And yes I do mean mac and cheese, pork chops, peas, mashed potatoes, and an ice cold scotch for you and a wine cooler for me. Hope that sounds good to you. If not we can always order some Chinese food when you get here.

Anyway, thanks for being such a splendid husband, always knowing how to go get me to smile and loving me simply for me. See you soon honey.

Much love,

Rory

Author's Note:

And with the 50th chapter being added it shall be the end of this lovely story. It isn't a full year and for that I am sorry but the muse for this story just isn't coming back anytime soon. For the one's who have read I deeply and truly appreciate each and everyone of you. Every review kept me writing and inspired me to keep the story thus far. Hope you enjoyed what unfolded for this couple and you could feel the love between them even when they were unsure of it themselves.


End file.
